Barry Bostwick
Barry Bostwick played Gavin in the Out of Practice episode New Year's Eve. Career Filmography *''Diani & Devine Meet the Apocalypse'' (????) *''Range 15'' (2016) *''Slay Belles'' (2015) *''Helen Keller vs. Nightwolves'' (2015) *''Love Under the Stars'' (2015) *''Alleluia! The Devil's Carnival'' (2015) *''Tales of Halloween'' (2015) *''November Rule'' (2015) *''The Scorpion King 4: Quest for Power'' (2015) *''Dragula (short)'' (2014) *''Walking with Francis (short)'' (2013) *''Teen Beach Movie'' (2013) *''Blast Vegas'' (2013) *''Finding Joy'' (2013) *''Home Run Showdown'' (2012) *''FDR: American Badass!'' (2012) *''A Little Bit of Laughter (short)'' (2011) *''Guess Whom (short)'' (2011) *''The Selling'' (2011) *''Some Guy Who Kills People'' (2011) *''2010: Moby Dick'' (2010) *''Bedrooms'' (2010) *''Miss Nobody'' (2010) *''Secrets of the Mountain'' (2010) *''It's a Dog Gone Tale: Destiny's Stand'' (2010) *''Hannah Montana: The Movie'' (2009) *''Baggage'' (2008) *''Depth Charge'' (2008) *''The News'' (2007) *''Nancy Drew'' (2007) *''Evening'' (2007) *''Love Is a Four Letter Word'' (2007) *''Spymate'' (2006) *''The 12th Man'' (2006) *''Chestnut: Hero of Central Park'' (2004) *''The Skulls III'' (2004) *''Spellbound'' (2004) *''Swing'' (2003) *''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's Lodon Adventure'' (2003) *''The Afterlife'' (2003) *''Disney's California Adventure TV Special'' (2001) *''919 Fifth Avenue'' (2000) *''Men in White'' (1998) *''One Hot Summer Night'' (1998) *''A Different Kind of Christmas'' (1996) *''The Secret Agent Club'' (1996) *''Spy Hard'' (1996) *''The Return of Hunter: Everyone Walks in L.A.'' (1995) *''The Secretary'' (1995) *''Project: Metalbeast'' (1995) *''In the Heat of Passion II: Unfaithful'' (1994) *''Once in a Lifetime'' (1994) *''Praying Mantis'' (1993) *''Weekend at Bernie's II'' (1993) *''Eight Hundred Leagues Down the Amazon'' (1993) *''Between Love and Hate'' (1993) *''Das letzte U-Boot'' (1993) *''Russian Holiday'' (1992) *''Captive'' (1991) *''Aladdin'' (1990) *''The Great Air Race'' (1990) *''Challenger'' (1990) *''Joseph and His Brothers (short)'' (1990) *''Parent Trap: Hawaiian Honeymoon'' (1989) *''Parent Trap III'' (1989) *''Addicted to His Love'' (1988) *''Body of Evidence'' (1988) *''George Washington II: The Forging of a Nation'' (1986) *''Pleasures'' (1986) *''Betrayed by Innocence'' (1986) *''Deceptions'' (1985) *''An Uncommon Love'' (1983) *''Summer Girl'' (1983) *''Megaforce'' (1982) *''Red Flag: The Ultimate Game'' (1981) *''The Silent Lovers'' (1980) *''Once Upon a Family'' (1980) *''Young Guy Christian'' (1979) *''You Can't Take It with You'' (1979) *''Murder by Natural Causes'' (1979) *''Movie Movie'' (1978) *''The Quinns'' (1977) *''The Rocky Horror Picture Show'' (1975) *''The Wrong Damn Film'' (1975) *''The Chadwick Family'' (1974) *''Slither'' (1974) *''Road Movie'' (1974) *''Fantastic Planet'' (1973) *''Jennifer on My Mind'' (1971) *''The Klowns'' (1970) Television *''Inside the Extras Studio'' (2015) *''Murder? (mini-series short)'' (2015) *''Haunted Hathaways'' (2015) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2015) *''New Girl'' (2014) *''Franklin & Bash'' (2014) *''Enlisted'' (2014) *''Cougar Town'' (2013) *''Psych'' (2013) *''Scandal'' (2013) *''Masters of Sex'' (2013) *''Research.'' (2012-2013) *''The New Normal'' (2012) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2007-2012) *''Underwater'' (2012) *''Hot in Cleveland'' (2012) *''Glory Daze'' (2010) *''Glee'' (2010) *'Til Death (2009-2010) *''The Forgotten'' (2010) *''Nip/Tuck'' (2009) *''Ghost Whisperer'' (2009) *''Supernatural'' (2009) *''Ugly Betty'' (2008) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2004-2007) *''Three Moons Over Milford'' (2006) *''What I Like About You'' (2005-2006) *''Out of Practice'' (2005) *''Las Vegas'' (2005) *''Cold Case'' (2005) *''Scrubs'' (2003) *''Less Than Perfect'' (2003) *''Baby Bob'' (2003) *''She Spies'' (2002) *''Spin City'' (1996-2002) *''Beggars and Choosers'' (1999) *''The New Batman Adventures'' (1998) *''Lexx'' (1997) *''Lexx: The Dark Zone Stories (mini-series)'' (1996) *''High Society'' (1995) *''Grace Under Fire'' (1995) *''The Golden Palace'' (1992) *''Till We Meet Again (mini-series)'' (1989) *''War and Remembrance (mini-series)'' (1988-1989) *''I'll Take Manhattan (mini-series)'' (1987) *''Dads'' (1986-1987) *''Deadly Nightmares'' (1986) *''A Woman of Substance (mini-series)'' (1985) *''George Washington (mini-series)'' (1984) *''American Playhouse'' (1982) *''Foul Play'' (1981) *''Scruples (mini-series)'' (1980) *''Hawaii Five-O'' (1979) *''Charlie's Angels'' (1978) *''Razzmatazz'' (1977) External Links *IMDb *Wikipedia Category:Actors